


Burrito Protocol

by flash_the_geist



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Caretaking?, Fluff, Lewvithur - Freeform, Multi, idk what to tag it, it's just sheer ot3 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_the_geist/pseuds/flash_the_geist
Summary: In which Arthur is, characteristically, being silly, and it turns out that this is such a regular occurrence that Lewis and Vivi have a protocol for it.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 283





	Burrito Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who needed fluff. :3

Arthur pulls into his usual park, flicks the keys to turn off the engine, and slumps. Resting his head on the steering wheel, he takes a moment to breathe.

He's been pulling extra hours at the Mechanics lately. With the kind of timing that makes him suspicious of curses, two of their shift mechanics have been out sick for almost a month, struck down by the same flu. At the same time, they've had a ridiculous increase in customers - Uncle Lance has been yelling all week about the dodgy supplier selling everyone faulty parts. It feels like every five minutes someone else calls about a breakdown.

Sighing, Arthur lifts his head, glancing over at his- their -apartment. The lights are on in the kitchen and in Vivi's room - she must be home.

He's almost too exhausted to get out of the van, and as he watches the shadows move around their home, he suddenly feels very alone.

It's an old but still familiar feeling, and for a moment he doesn't know where it's come from. _Probably the exhaustion talking,_ he berates himself.

Pulling the keys from the ignition, he sits back, spinning them around the keyring, staring sightlessly into the dark night, away from the bright lights of his home. He should just pull himself together, slouch inside, dodge the inevitable _look_ from Lewis, and go to bed.

Yep. That's what he should do.

...Now.

...Right now.

_Now??_ He pleads with his uncooperative legs, then groans and buries his face in his hands. _You idiot. You can't stay in the car forever. Go help Lewis with dinner and then look at that gadget Vivi asked you to fix five days ago and THEN you can go to bed-_

"Arthur?"

Arthur jumps, startled from his thoughts as the van door swings open to reveal Vivi's frown.

"What are you doing? I heard you pull up ten minutes ago!"

Arthur blinks at her stupidly, fumbling to answer. "Ah! I was... um, just, I was... thinking? About... that thing. Wait, has it really been ten minutes?"

Vivi's arched brow climbs higher and higher. "Uh, _yeah_? Come on, slowpoke, stop daydreaming and come eat dinner!" Tugging at him, she tries to haul him out of the van single-handed until he smiles ruefully and climbs out-

-only to stumble and nearly pitch over as his knees try their damndest to give out. _Fuck_.

"Fuck!" Vivi says, immediately swivelling back around to take his weight.

Arthur feels the blood rushing to his cheeks, but still frantically tries to cover. "Uh, whoops! Sorry, clumsy me, I'll just-"

Vivi's eyes narrow. " _Hmmmm,_ " she says contemplatively, and then-

_Whoa!_

And then she just- s _coops him up_ , carrying his gangly form bridal style. Hell. Every time he forgets just how strong she is, she goes and does something like... like this.

Face burning even more, he shoots her a sheepish look, about to protest, but the words die at her stubborn expression.

"Oh, no need to explain yourself," she says, voice deceptively sweet. "I get it. I know _exactly what's going on here._ " She marches to the front door and kicks it open dramatically, and Arthur resigns himself to what's about to happen.

As soon as they cross the threshold, Arthur's stomach growls. The house smells... delicious. Spices and curry and fresh bread, and under it all, the sweet smell of sugar and cocoa and oh no, Lewis made brownies.

His fucking _kryptonite_ , those brownies.

"LEWIIIS!" Vivi hollers, making him twitch and grab his ear.

" **Whaaaaat?** " comes a voice from the depths of the house.

"CAN YOU COME HERE, DEAR?"

" **...'dear'?** " Comes Lewis' confused voice, getting closer and closer, " **You never call me 'dear' unless- oh.** " Lewis halts in the hallway, looking at the tableau. Arthur gives him a little wave and a tentative smile.

He can almost _hear_ the cogs in Lewis' head turning over. Lewis' eyes flick from Vivi to him, running over his oil and grease-spattered overalls, lingering on the bandage wound around his left hand, and landing on the deep hollows under his eyes. " **Ah.** "

" _Mm_ ," Vivi nods. "He practically fell out of the van."

" **I see.** "

"I count late nights three times this week, what have you got?"

" **Three as well.** "

"Excuse me," Arthur says, and is thoroughly ignored.

"So at least six times this week alone!"

" **Apparently.** " Lewis' hands go up to perch on his hips and oh _hell_ , that's the Mom Mode signal.

"Look," Arthur raises his hands defensively, "there's this problem at work with the parts and we're two down and Uncle Lance- anyway, I _know_ I haven't been around much this week, I'm _sorry_. As soon as things calm down at work I can help out more-"

He looks up at Lewis and breaks off. They're both... _staring_ at him, twin frowns on their faces. "...Um. I'm sorry?"

Vivi and Lewis look at each other. "Oh fuck, it's worse than we thought," Vivi mutters.

Lewis' mouth turns down even further. " **Initiate burrito protocol?** "

Vivi's frown turns into a dazzling smile. "Brilliant!"

" **I'll get the food,** " says Lewis.

"I'm on blanket duty!" says Vivi, and before Arthur can even say 'um' he's being whisked away to the lounge room and unceremoniously dumped on the sofa.

"What-?" he gets out, and Vivi whirls on him, pointing her finger dangerously close to his nose.

"Do. Not. Move. From that spot."

"...Okay?" he says peaceably, fearing a poke in the eye, and is rewarded by another delighted smile.

Utterly confused, he watches her trot over to the linen closet and proceed to yank every single blanket out and into a stack.

He watches the blanket stack get higher and higher and higher until he's distracted by the plate that appears under his nose.

" **Hold this for me, would you, love?** " Lewis murmurs, and then starts stacking an utterly obscene amount of food on the coffee table.

Arthur blinks, and blinks again, exhausted brain unable to process what's happening, and then Lewis is taking the plate back with a " **Thank you, love,** " and a peck on the cheek.

"What?" he says fuzzily.

"Blankets!!!" Vivi says, presenting a stack so tall he can barely see the top of her head, and then he's attacked from _both_ sides. There's a flurry of hands and fabric and flashy ghost fire and when it all stops, he's divested of smelly work clothes and dirty bandages and wrapped in clean blankets.

Arthur looks to his left, where Vivi is winding a new, pristinely white bandage around his hand, then to his right, where Lewis is handing him another plate, this one heaped with food, and gapes. "...What the fuck just happened?"

Vivi smiles. "Burrito protocol."

Lewis nods. " **See? You're a burrito now,** " he confirms, and points at the many, _many_ blankets now shrouding his person.

Arthur contemplates this for a moment, briefly entertaining the thought that he actually fell asleep in the van and this is some sort of weird dream, but then the enticing smell of food hits him. No dream has ever smelled this good. "... _burrito_ protocol?"

"Yep," says Vivi, grabbing another plate and serving herself an equally large portion. "You see, 'Arthur's overworked and feeling guilty because he seems to think he owes us an inhuman amount of work and needs to be reminded we love him and he can just REST' is too long, so we shortened it."

He must stare at her a little too long, because her face softens and she leans over to peck him on the cheek, the echo of Lewis only moments ago. "Eat your food," she says, and pats him.

Bewildered, he looks to Lewis and finds the same gentle smile on his face. " **If you finish your plate you can have a brownie,** " he says encouragingly. " **I thought you might be having a bad week, so I made a double batch. I know they're your favorite.** "

Arthur stares at the plate and blinks away the sudden wetness in his eyes. "I... thank you. That's... that's great."

He has to sit there a moment and collect himself, the bone-deep fatigue making it almost impossible to process the swell of gratefulness and love. Lewis gently runs a thumb over his cheek, but apart from that, they blessedly don't say anything.

Calming down, Arthur decides to take Vivi's advice and takes a large bite, wriggling out of the blankets until he can bend his elbows enough to actually get the food to his mouth.

Vivi grins suddenly. "Did I mention that there's nothing in the burrito protocol that says you pick the movie?"

_Oh no._

"I'M picking the movie-"

_OH NO-_

"-and I choose... _The Blob_!"

Arthur and Lewis both sigh in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes sorry I have been absent for a while, hopefully I get some time to update my fics and fill some prompts soon!
> 
> I <3 u all


End file.
